powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strikezords
The Strikezords are the primary assault vehicles formally called "Zords" used by the Storm Rangers. Primary Strikezords The primary stikezords are owned by the core Storm Rangers and consist of a Helicopter, Snow-truck, Speedboat and Sportscar. These combine into the Stormstrike Megazord. The core rangers utilize these through the Minibots, which act as keys and the primary way of summoning them. Blazerunner Strikezord Mountain Crusher Strikezord Dunebreaker Strikezord Spirit Chaser Strikezord Secondary Strikezords The secondary strikezords, are a series of zords in which one is used by Storm Black, and the other is commonly used by him but is an auxiliary zord. Voltblitz Strikezord The Voltblitz strikezord is used by Storm Black/Damion Crowley and consist of a Themed zord. This zord has massive firepower and is able to transform into the Strata Megazord for its upright configuration. Howlblitzer Strikezord The howlitzer themed strikezord is an auxillery zord that is primarily used by Storm Black. Linerzords The Linerzords are the primary zords used by Noel Angelo and are comprised of the three trains which consist of a Freight Train, a Bullet Train, and a Maglev. They can be summoned regardless of his ranger form, and represent both sides of his ranger powers. When combined they form the Railspike Megazord, which has two different modes, depending on Noel's ranger powers. The Minibots which Noel has as partners are Rush and Rocket, which represent the Midasliner and the Expressliner zords. *'Railspike Megazord: Gold Formation' *'Railspike Megazord: Silver Formation' Expressliner Strikezord This is the freight train-themed zord owned and summoned by the Storm Force Gold Ranger. It is a rather large train that barrels through the opposition with its brute force. When used, it takes the upper torso of the Railspike Gold Formation and the torso of the Silver Formation. Railiner Strikezord This is the Bullet Train themed zord owned and summoned by the Storm Force Silver Ranger. It is a swift-moving train that is sleek and able to travel like a shot to drill through the opposition. When used, it takes the upper torso of the Railspike Silver Formation and the torso of the Gold Formation. Midasliner Strikezord This is the Maglev themed zord owned as an auxiliary to the Gold and Silver Ranger. It is a swift and powerful train, that houses a pair of rail-cannons on its back. When used, it acts as the extra components for both combinations, adding the bulk and armor for the Gold formation, and thrusters and light-weight armor for the Silver Formation. Wavejammer Megazord Leviathan Carrier Zord Storm Squadron Strikezord Depthsurge Strikezord Storm Ultrazord The Storm Ultrazord is the combined form of the Stormstrike Megazord, the Strata Megazord, and the Railspike Megazord, alongside the Howlblitzer Auxiliary zord. This formation is considered to be one of the most powerful combinations, rivaling that of the Wavejammer Megazord, however, due to it being comprised of 9 zords, rather than 3, it takes considerably less energy to maintain. The megazord takes advantage of the Voltblitz, Howblitzer and the armaments gifted from the train trio, making it a physical powerhouse in terms of firepower and artillery. Zenith Gigazord The Zenith Gigazord is the culmination of Noel's work to combine all 12 of the Strikezords, as well as the Tech teams goal to assist the rangers. This was created in the wake of losing Jules and trying to figure out a way to maintain the Spirit Chaser Strikezord without a pilot. The answer was also the problem, in that the formation was able to generate the power to maintain the zord construct, but it also had the problem of drawing extra energy from the rangers in the same manner as the Wavejammer Megazord. To circumvent this after a disastrous initial battle, Astrid offered up the newly re-powered Nebula Crystal to be used. This power source allowed the rangers to not only create the colossal mecha, but also with Astrid stepping in as Storm White, the need to maintain the construct of her zord wasn't needed any longer and all power was used in powering the formation. This zord has considerably more firepower than its predecessor, as when combining with the Wavejammer, it gained access to its cannons and other weaponry. Due to its size, it uses the treads of the Voltblitz to move around. Category:Zords (Storm Force) Category:Power Rangers Storm Force